


名字还没有起好

by mio_mccartney



Category: Loose Tapestries (Band), The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Crossover, I'm Crazy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mio_mccartney/pseuds/mio_mccartney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince和企鹅Noel很要好，Howard很不开心。直到动物园新来了一头黑豹Serge，Howard有了一个邪恶的计划。</p>
            </blockquote>





	名字还没有起好

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文脑洞真的特别大，tag里写了是Serge和Noel的兽化，不喜勿入  
> 梗来自于Serge访谈里说他愿意stroke a penguin to know it better  
> 还有Noel上节目的时候有和一群企鹅愉快地玩耍过  
> 所以就丧心病狂地写了这么一篇  
> 天雷滚滚，不喜勿入（重要的事情说两遍）  
> 还没完结，tag和分级以后会编辑，请关注后续  
> 喜欢的话请用kudos和comments砸死我！

“Vince？”  
“怎么了？”  
“呃……我在想……今天晚上我们可以一起……做煎饼下五子棋，怎么样？”  
“抱歉Howard，但是我和Noel有约了。今晚他要做DJ，我在宾客名单上哦。到时候一定棒极了！”  
又是这样。Howard想，他多久没有和Vince单独相处了？他和Vince从小学开始就认识了，和Vince一起谈天说地，做些穿着背心短裤互相扔橘子之类的傻事已经成了他生活的一部分。这种感觉是无可替代的。现在，虽然他几乎每天都去爵士俱乐部，但是Lester那个老傻瓜还是取代不了Vince。  
Howard这样的煎熬日子过了差不多有一个月了，自从那只叫Noel的企鹅来了之后。  
想到那只企鹅，Howard就气得牙痒痒。  
Noel自称是一只华丽摇滚企鹅。虽然他自己只有黑白两色，但这不妨碍他每天都把身上涂得花花绿绿，洒很多小亮片，还给他的脚爪涂了粉色的指甲油。他那副做派，看起来好像去过每一个星系的每一个星球一样，其实——Howard轻蔑地想——他去过的地方只有南极和南伦敦。  
Howard很讨厌这只企鹅。在他看来，Noel既轻浮又无知，一点也不像他的那只狐狸——深沉，智慧，常常和他讨论《存在与虚无》和《查拉图斯特拉如是说》。（有传闻说他和那只狐狸上床了，这当然不是真的。他Howard Moon才不是那样的人。他们两个在一起，纯粹是思想的伟大碰撞而已。）  
但是Vince不一样。从Noel来的第一天，Vince就和他对上眼了。他甚至放弃了自己原本轻松的铲大象粪便的工作，换去了极地区。他们两个成天腻在一起，讨论最近的流行风尚，听Gary Numan的歌，讲些自己才能听懂的话，咯咯笑。  
Howard也试过加入他们。  
他走近正坐在长椅上的一人一企鹅：“下午好，两位。不介意我坐下吧？”Vince和Noel点点头，用奇怪的眼神看着他。“啊，你一定就是Noel了。你好，久仰大名。我是Howard Moon。你一定听过我的名字——我承认我在动物园是有些名气——所以不要太激动，你会发现Howard Moon是非常平易近人的。”Noel咧嘴笑了：“对不起，我从来没听说过这个名字。不过，很高兴认识你，Moon先生，我是Noel，一只超现实企鹅。”他伸出翅膀握了握Howard的手。莫名其妙的Vince在一边插入了他们的对话：“Howard，你在干什……”“没什么大不了的，Vince。我只是在想是否，我是否有可能加入你们的俱乐部？我会吹小号，还会爵士即兴吟唱。”他说着就来了一段。“我相信我会给你们的俱乐部带来一些……深度。”  
Vince和Noel满脸尴尬地对视了一眼。最后还是Vince开口：“Howard，这没用的。我们的小团体不适合你，我们这是个电子乐club。为什么不多去找找Lester呢？他比我们懂爵士乐多得多了。”Noel摊开了翅膀。这是最终决定。无可挽回了。Howard只得悻悻离开。他听到的最后一句话是Vince说的，“我知道，他确实挺蠢的。”  
Howard咬咬牙，告诉自己Howard Moon不会为这种事情发火的。起码他还有狐狸，他想。他要去找他的狐狸，谈谈爱因斯坦和加缪。  
但是，Howard忘记了一件事：根据自然规律，Howard Moon永远不能干成他想干的事。  
此时广播响了起来，Fossil找他去办公室。Howard在心里咒骂了一句，还是急匆匆地跑去了。  
跳了五分钟的舞之后，Fossil终于说话了：“他们说你和狐狸上床。”  
“这不是真的，先生，我和那只狐狸是在谈论现代哲学，以及……”  
“你竟然和狐狸上床！虽然我也上过一只火烈鸟，而且那感觉好极了！哈哈！……啊，言归正传。为了避免这种谣言再出现，我要把你调去热带草原区。”  
“可是，先生，我……”  
“Bainbridge是你吗？Bainbridge我来了！”Fossil不等Howard说完话就消失了。  
生活大概总是这样的吧，Howard想。


End file.
